


Let's get physical

by Jinjos



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: 80's Music, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinjos/pseuds/Jinjos
Summary: Just Bratt and Dru having some fun in the exercise room. I usually don't post my fics online, be nice please!
Relationships: Balthazar Bratt/Dru Gru
Kudos: 5





	Let's get physical

"L-Like that?" Dru asked with a concerned voice as he spanked him weakly. He did not want to hurt his boyfriend. "That... That's, um, okay, but please go harder. Hardest you can, blondy! I know you can do it!" Balthazar braced himself. Dru felt his blood rush with encouragement and this time, the slaps stung. "G-Gosh... just like that." The younger man bit his lip and tried not to moan. He knew that wasn't Dru's maximal strength and felt the need to sass him. "Come on, what are you, weak?" The older man's eyebrows furrowed. "I am not weak!" He struck him several times painfully hard. "P-P-PERFECT!" Balthazar managed to say, some tears threatening to come down. He got harder and harder by the minute. The 80s music banging in the background also contributed to his horniness. The song by Olivia Newton John never failed to get him up. "C-continue like that!" 

Dru started to get the hang of it and felt the need to scold him to add some spice. "That's what you get for insulting me, you naughty boy!" Bratt was so horny that he couldn't help but to rub himself against his training ball, on which he was bent over. "Y-yes... I've been a baad boy... Ahhh~ Punish me..." The blond man also was hard just by seeing his boyfriend's balls rubbing on the object like that. "I know a good way of punishing you for good, Balthazar Bratt." Dru says with a grin as he removes his own pants and pulling his underwear down. Balthazar chuckles, amused. "Oh yeah? Show me, blondy." He immediately felt some warm and wet strokes against his balls. Bratt couldn't control himself and moaned. Dru grabbed his own cock while he pleasured Bratt with his tongue. He licked with enthusiasm and released some joyful "mhhs". He assumed they were now both ready. 

The blond man happily laid on top of Balthazar's back, kissing his neck and teasing his hole with his cock's head. He murmured in his ear. "I'm going to punish you real good, now. With all my love!" Bratt trembled with impatience. "Bring it on." He soon felt his ass getting penetrated slowly and winced in pain. " W-Wait! Let me adjust. You're all dry, remember?" Dru chuckled. "Oh, I know it, alright! It's a punishment, don't you forget, you naughty boy!" He gave a little push to warn him. "Y-You despicable little- ahhh!" Bratt moaned from pain and pleasure. "You love this, don't you, Bratty?~" Oh yes he did. Yes he did. Usually, he would say no to dry fucking, but he knew Dru couldn't harm his body, he was very careful in sex, unlike when he's doing villainy. Bratt ground his hips so that he rubbed against his ball some more, sending a wave of pleasure toward his brain. He drooled a little on his yoga matt. "Impatient, are we?" Dru went on and on with teasing his boyfriend. The pace was painfully slow. Too slow. Balthazar was so wet with precum that his exercise ball was coated with it, giving him delicious friction as he rubbed against it again. The moan he released was so delightful that Dru couldn't help but to fuck him faster, kissing his neck in the meantime. "You know what I love, blondy? More than the 80s? You." 

Dru blushed. "I love you too with all my heart, my darling!" He proceeded to dirty talk him in Freedonian. Bratt didn't understand a word, but his boyfriend's sensual voice was so godamn hot that he was in bliss. It was all like a fever dream. He didn't feel a thing while he felt everything at the same time. He rubbed himself the fastest he can some more while Dru kept up the same pace. They were like one being, their rhythm in harmony with the song in the background. Balthazar couldn't hold it in anymore. He came with force everywhere on his exercise ball, while Dru also came inside of him, moaning each other's names together. After pulling out, Dru, like the over-affectionate goofball boyfriend he was, lifted his tired boyfriend off the ball to sit him in his lap, kissing him greedily, not realising that Bratt's chest was sticky with his own seed and was ruining Dru's beautiful white coat. "G-Gosh Druey, I love you and all, but we will have to take a bath ASAP." Dru opened his eyes and looked at both of them, their disheveled hair and sweaty bodies. Even Bratt's hair was mostly down, his hairspray wearing off. Dru chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, you're right! Let's do that, Balthy."


End file.
